Courage
by Wolf Princess of the moon
Summary: An old friend from Cloud's past comes back. Will she have the courage to tell him how she feels?


Hello people!!!! This is my first Cloud one-shot so I'm sorry if he's alittle OOC, I tried my bestest! Also a quick note. For those of you who read my other two stories, Cosmos in Konoha and a Twist to the Tale, I will be posting new chapters soon. I finally got my files tranfered and I'm just working out a few bugs. So be on the look out.

Before we start I'd just like to say that I do not own Cloud, although if I did I would be one happy girl. I want a Cloud and Reno plushie, so if anyone knows where to get one please tell me! And now with out anymore of my rambling.....On with the story!!!

Character information

Name: Isabelle or Izzy

Age:19

Looks: Dark brown hair and green eyes.

Izzy met Cloud and Zach when they were all in SOILDER and the became close friends. She also became really close to Arieth. It wasn't long before she developed a rather large crush on the brooding blonde. But after Zach and Arieth died, she couldn't cope with the pain of losing her closest friends...so she ran.

Story starts

I wonder how Cloud will react when he sees me? Will he be happy? Upset? Does he feel betrayed because I left? All these questions ran through my head at the speed of light as I rode towards the town that housed my long time crush, Cloud Strife. I can still see his gravity defying blonde hair and Mako blue eyes in my mind...and it still made my heart do flip flops. I tried to remember the name of the bar my childhood friend Tifa had opened. Me and her had grown up like sisters until I joined SOILDER. She'd sent me a few letters, I never did respond since I was always on the run from somthing. She'd told me that she had become friends with Cloud, and that she had opened a bar called....Seventh Heaven! That's it! I mentally cheered at my ability to remember the name as I parked my bike infront of the bar. When I walked in there was only a few people in there, I saw a head a gravity defying blonde hair at the bar and grinned. Tifa hadn't looked up from cleaning glasses.

"I'm sorry but we're not open yet." She said. I smirked, cocking my hip to the side and placing my hands on my hips.

"Is that really anyway to treat your little sister?" I teased. Her head shot up and a huge grin spread across her face. She launched over the bar and grabbed me into a hug.

"Izzy!" She squealed.

"Tifa...can't...breathe!" I gasped. She let go and scowled down at me.

"Why didn't you reply to my letters?" She asked. Rubbed the back of my neck.

"Will you know I tend to get in trouble...so I was usually on the run." I said. She sighed but hugged me again, this time not almost killing me. I hugged her back.

"I missed you." She said. I smiled.

"I missed you too. Don't worry I don't plan on leaving an time soon." I assured her. When she let go I was introduced to everyone, then it came to Cloud. I smiled nervously and waved.

"Hey Cloud." I said, you could tell I was nervous because my voice was quiet. He was silent for a moment, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Then he just nodded.

"Hey Izzy." Was all he said. I sat and talked with them for a long time...but Cloud never said anything. My heart clenched painfully when I heard about the battle with Sepheroth...I could only imagine how hard it was for him to fight that sick bastard again. The way he was so silent...he was nothing like he was when we were serving together. He was always so happy and it was hilarious to watch him and Zack play fight. Because they both cheated like hell. But I guess after their deaths...he just drew into himself. I probably didn't help when I left to...I'm such a damn coward. But I couldn't take anymore of his brooding. He was standing a litte ways away from the rest of us talking to Vincient. I stood and silently crept up on him. I motioned to Vinceint to stay quiet. When I was within range I launched myself into the air and clung to Cloud's back.

"Horsy!" I squealed as we toppled onto the floor. I use to do this to him and Zach when ever they were down in the dumps and it always made them laugh. Everyone was watching with huge eyes, they were all sure that he was about to Snap, crackle, and pop on my ass(1). But I just grinned wider as his shoulders started to shake. He was laughing, everyone was shocked but they started laughing to. Cloud turned over and sat up, pulling me to his chest in the process. He buried his face in my hair, I could tell he was still smiling.

"I missed you Izzy." He said, his voice a quiet rumble that sent pleasent chills down my spine. God, does this boy have any idea what he does to me? I just nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too Cloud." I mumbled.

Later that night I sat on the bank of a pond that I'd found while riding through town. I was tossing pebbles into the water and thinking about Cloud ofcourse.

"I figured you'd be here." I yelped and spun around, it was Cloud.

"Don't sneak up me!" I pouted as he sat beside me. But ofcourse he ignored me.

"Whenever you wanted to think or be alone you'd always find a pond or a lake." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"You still remember that about me? After all this time?" I asked, both awed and happy. He nodded. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Why did you leave?" I flinched at the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask but knew he would.  
"Because I'm a bloody coward. I couldn't handle everything I was feeling after Zack and Arieth died, I didn't want to feel it. So I tried to run away, I ran as far as I could hoping to get away from all the memories that haunted me. To this very day I still see their faces sometimes. Zack teasing me because I'm short and Arieth scolding him." I smiled lightly at the memory. "But after awhile I found a way to cope with all the pain I was feeling and move on."

"How?" He asked.

"I knew they would want me to. They wouldn't want me to run from my feelings forever, they'd want me to face them head on and stop running...to move on. Once I realized that I realized what an idiot I was for leaving everyone...especially you when you probably needed me the most." I took a deep breath. "But this realization also gave me the courage I needed to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time."

"What?" I could hear the curiousity in his voice and smirked.

"This." I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, he froze for a few seconds then I felt him smirk into the kiss and wrap his arms around my waist bringing me as close to him as he could. I snaked my arms around his neck and slowly parted my lips to allow his tongue entrance. He explored every inch of my mouth before the need for air was to great and we had to pull away.

"I love you." I mumbled as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around me protectivly.

"I love you too. I'm never letting you leave again." He said. I smirked and bit his neck gently making him moan/growl.

"I could never leave you again. Plus I'm a coward remember? If I left again Tifa would hunt me down and drag me back by my hair. I love her like a sister, but sometimes she scares me." I said doing a mock shiver. Cloud laughed and claimed my lips again.

Thank you Zack, Arieth. Thank you for giving me the courage to finally tell the man I love how I feel.

AN: Will that's the end of it. It's alittle shorter than what I would have liked, but oh well.

1. I saw that all the time, my friends think I nuts. My other favorite phrase is "I gonna play slap a hoe on that bitch!" Yep, I have anger management problems.

Read and review please!! Helpful tips are welcomed, but don't flame unless you want a rather nasty message in you inbox :] 


End file.
